Eternity Put Off
by Happy Snow
Summary: Aphrodite couldn't help but interfere! Leo/Hazel/Frank.
1. Chapter 1

_I know this one is super-duper short but I just didn't want to mix the flashback with this. I do not own Percy Jackson._

"Hazel Levasque" yelled a voice. It was a sweet voice which doesn't fit the angry tone of the beautiful voice. Hazel turned and before her, in the emptiness of this area, was the most gorgeous girl she has ever seen. Hazel was so stunned by her looks she could hardly keep herself together, let alone speak at all.

"Umm... ahh... Hi..." she stuttered not knowing what to say until it suddenly clicked into her mind. Percy had told her how Venus had stunned him so much he was unable to speak. This must be Venus then. Finally, she knelt down, cleared her throat and managed to say, "Lady Venus."

Venus smiled from finally being recognized. "You may get up and please, I came today as Aphrodite, not Venus." And then added in a mumble, "I think Aphrodite is way prettier than Venus. Just look at Piper."

Hazel had to hold herself back from giggling. She had to agree, though, that Piper was a lot prettier than all of the Child of Venus. She wasn't just, she was simply alluring no matter what she does or wear.

Venus' gaze turn back into a glare. "Do you know the reason I came here?"

Hazel shook her head, unsure of what to do. She have never met a angry Venus. Angry Minerva when she came and scold Percy. Angry Bellona when she was screaming at Jason. Angry Mars when Percy yelled at him. Angry Vulcan when Piper nearly drowned Leo in anger.

Venus continued, interrupting her thoughts, "Well, I came here to convince you of changing your silly idea." Then added, in a simple tone, "You think you should chose Frank." It was a sentence, not a question. Hazel simply nodded. She wasn't too sure of speaking in case of angering the already very angry god but Venus waved her hands for her to explain.

"Well," Hazel begun. "This is a new life. I should move on and not stick to Leo just because his grandfather is Sammy and I used to love Sammy. And didn't people always say that we have to move on? Plus, Frank have been waiting so long for me to return his love."

Venus could not help herself from smiling at Hazel's innocence. Was it just the 1930's Hades' kids that are way older than they look that act like this or are all Hades' kids this cute. She would have to find out after this.

"How about Leo? Haven't he been waiting long too? Sure he waits seven weeks less than Frank because he met you late. Jason always said how flirty he was and did he flirt with anyone besides you throughout the whole mission. He was willing to change, for you." Venus told her.

Hazel was about to reply that she loved Frank, not entirely truthful and a bit stupid since Venus could sense love but Venus didn't give her a chance. "And what if, this was not his first life, but his third and final life for a good life. What if he was Sammy Valdez?" Hazel was shock. She had completely forgotten about River Lethe and the rebirth. So he still could be Sammy. Her thoughts would stray away to all the possibilities if Venus did not wave her hand once more and a Iris-messaging, or Fleecy-messaging, appeared. It was a flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes yes, enjoy and I obviously don't own PJO because Rick Riordan won't be posting fanfic!_

The boy was distinctly a child of Minerva from his wide grey eyes. Hazel took a closer look and realized that he was chained behind a tall and elegant lady. She was definitely of a high post in Rome from the clothes she wore. Slowly, words started forming. Above the Minerva child was written in beautiful font (Aphrodite style of course) _Leo_ and above the lady was… _Hazel_.

Seriously, she would've been more than delighted to look half as pretty as this Roman Lady but this Lady being her past life seemed close to impossible. With Leo as her servant seemed wrong yet strangely, expected, like she had had Leo as her servant before. She didn't know what to feel. They entered into the Lady's room and the servant turned to the lady.

"I really could help, if you just give me a chance, my lady," the servant begged. Hazel got a feeling that this boy had not been a servant for long or he wouldn't be that stupid to ask to be given a chance… for what?

"You're a Greek! Greek's are just morons and it could be just a trick to let you escape," the Lady exclaimed. "Of course I won't let you out." The past life of Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance. Hazel got it. This was the time where Greeks were defeated and became servants of the Romans. Leo was a Greek who was a servant of hers.

"Firstly, if Greeks are as idiotic as you've been thought, I wouldn't be able to think of such escape plan. Secondly, I shall not escape because… because…" The Greek went silent. It wasn't as though he didn't have an answer. It was more like he was shy to tell it, Hazel noted. The high-post Roman girl raised an eyebrow.

"Because I know there's no way out." The girl rolled her eyes, ready to refuse when Leo spoke again. "If you let me go, I shall tell you how you can get that horse, Arion." The girl's eyes widened. No one gave that offer yet and if this boy was so confident…

"Fine," she conceded, and opened the door. "You better get him."

About a few hours or so later, the boy finally returned. "I'm sorry. That idiot of a Roman praetor said that you weren't good enough for him. He honestly doesn't know the meaning of perfect! Some people just don't appreciate what they have. It is rare to have such a beautiful and respected Daughter of Neptune to love you and he declines it! Anyway, I got you the horse. Here, Arion."

Sure enough, in came the beautiful horse. Hazel was momentarily stunned to even notice and absently stroked the horse's mane. Finally, she spoke her thoughts out loud, "You just admitted you love me." She waited, apparently for his "answer" to her "test".

Leo looked down and blushed, turning red in the process. "Just… just keep the horse, Mistress." He walked shakily, surprised at himself for even admitting. Who did he think he was? The princess was a high-post Roman. He was a Prisoner of War, one day to be sent to be a gladiator and killed. He was expecting it soon.

Aphrodite's hand waved, "Now you know the main point, the main story comes up."

The scene changed into a strong burning fire spreading furiously. Leo had just piggy-back Hazel out of it. "You okay?" he asked, his face ceased with worry. Hazel nodded but weakly pointed at the praetor in the fire. Leo didn't sigh, he glared at him. He looked like he was still angry with that praetor for not treasuring but couldn't disobey Hazel's command. Before he headed out to the fire, he snatched Hazel's famous long cloak. Hazel couldn't understand why he bothered with the cloak but Leo was long gone.

Once the praetor was in running distance to the exit, he had ran like there was no tomorrow. Leo mumbled coward and went after him. He was so close to getting out when a long pillar slammed down right on his right leg. He let out a scream of agony. The fire crept up to him slowly. They were burning his leg and hands, crawling in for the kill. Hazel watched, horrified as the faithful servant who had loved her all this time sacrificed to save her love. The fire seemed to burn Leo especially slowly, torturing Hazel to watch him burn to death, screaming in pain that could never compare to any amount she ever felt.

The last words formed on his mouth as his eyes filled with immense pain penetrate Hazel were _I love you_. Hazel forced a smile and nodded slightly as she watched the last of her savior burn away.

After two weeks, Hazel, finally understood why Leo knew he was dying, yet bothered to snatch Hazel's long cloak. The praetor, whose sorry life had been saved by Leo came and look for Hazel and of course, thank her for saving his life. Leo was a true child of Minerva, even thinking about after his death. Wearing Hazel's famous cloak had made it seem like she was the one who rescued the praetor.

"Soon enough, they got married and Hazel had thought she was happy but she got unhappier and unhappier until she committed suicide. She was never heard about again and her husband didn't bother taking any records of her. So the Child of Athena died in attempt to help the Child of Neptune who just ended up committing suicide herself." Aphrodite said, glaring at Hazel. Hazel winced under her glare. She couldn't remember so of course had not known that Leo had actually did this much for her.

Aphrodite waved her arms and said, "I think you need to refresh your memories about Sammy, Leo's second life." The scene changed again to Hazel's school in New Orlean. Hazel groaned inwardly. Why remind her of Sammy, she remembered every detail, or did she?


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes yes, enjoy and I obviously don't own PJO because Rick Riordan won't be posting fanfic, it would be a story._

The new boy walked into the cafeteria. She was sure that he was a new boy because she was 100% sure that none of the boys looked this cute. Argh, Hazel thought. I didn't actually think that, did I? There was this confused look on him like all those new students had. Normally, that would just put them straight into the loser group and she expected he would be pushed there soon.

She was wrong. The second he walked into the cafeteria, everyone had turned to stare at him and it was a surprising, even breathtaking sight. She has been here for like as far back as she can remember but there have never been a time when everyone was so intensely studying a new student. They were always discriminated.

The boy looked uncomfortable with all the stares and looked down, shuffling his feet slightly like he wasn't sure where to go. Hazel was betting this would be the first new kid who actually gets into the popular table immediately. She was dead right this time. The most popular girl in school, Penelope, catwalked up to the new boy.

"Hey, want to come over and sit with me?" She asked in her sweet charming voice loudly so that the whole cafeteria could hear her practically hypnotise him with her oh so great beauty and then smile real big at him. And they called her a witch. Hazel rolled her eyes. This girl is really thick. Her crush from the popular table frowned and then went back to his food like he thought that he couldn't win the girl from that boy. Honestly, Hazel thought that's kind of true. He would be the most popular kid in school within the week or even that day.

Unexpectedly, the boy turned away from the wonderful sight of her and stared straight at Hazel's table where Hazel stared down and wished she could disappear. Oh no, she thought, another throw of endless tease. She felt hot tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. She wanted to cry and she knew it wouldn't make a great difference to her popularity level since she was already the least popular in school.

"Why is she sitting alone?" he asked Penelope. The whole cafeteria was so intensely watching this interesting new scene that even with his quiet voice, his voice could be heard throughout the cafeteria. He blushed when he realized that.

Penelope let out her high-pitched laugh. "Of course she's alone! She's a witch. She's cursed and that's not even a made-up thing to push her down. She make precious jewels appear and then use them to pay for food and whatever else and you know what happen to those who receive it?" she asked. Hazel felt tears trickle down her cheek. She wanted to stand and run out but then she would just get caught by a teacher and punished. Even the teachers here did not like her. Why, why her?

"They die in horrible accident. One of them was even chopped into pieces!" The boy looked slightly disgusted when he heard that and Penelope knew, or thought she knew, that he would not question about Hazel again. The whole cafeteria had burst into discussion about Hazel. How she had killed one's uncle, mother, father, cousin, sister, aunt, grandmother, granduncle and so on. Hazel stood up leaving her food on the table and ran to the exit.

The boy frowned when he saw her leave. They weren't at all nice to her. Not even one person bothered. Some who noticed even laughed! "Come on," Penelope said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go..."

He didn't even wait for her to finish. He pulled his hand out of her grasp and ran towards Hazel. He grabbed her just before she left the cafeteria and dragged her to her table where the food were still there, not noticing the glare Penelope was giving him.

"Hey!" he said. "You'll get caught by the teacher. It's the rule you know, no leaving the cafeteria until the teacher comes and bring you to class."

Hazel cracked a small smile through her tears though it didn't reach her eyes. "I've been here for 5 years. What do you expect? Would you rather suffer this discrimination? They're different from the outside world themselves! I... I always thought that... that they might understand but..." Her hands covered her face as she cried pouring out the pain.

The boy gently settled her onto the chair and pat her shoulder, comforting her. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered gently. She nodded, and controlled herself with much willpower.

"I'm Sammy Valdez. What's your name?" he asked.

Hazel glanced at Penelope and noticed her eyes narrowing furiously at that boy. She shook her head slightly and replied. "Look, I really think you should go . No one displeases her."

Sammy, faking surprise, stared straight into her eyes. "That's a really long name! Look-I-really-think-you-should-go no-one-displeases-her."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

Sammy gave her a goofy grin. "Of course not!"

"Hazel Levesque," she sighed, giving up.

Sammy smiled. "Nice to meet you. May I sit?"

"I told you to go back!"

"Who are you? My mother? By the way, if you're not letting me sit, I'll just sit by the door," he answered rather truthfully.

Hazel sighed once again. "Just sit."

Sammy gave her another goofy grin. He chatted with her, letting her forget they were in school, letting her slip out of her misery, her embarrassment, the reality, letting her enter the dreamy world. They chatted about their inability to read English, talk about how stupid this school was, their liking they shared for horses and of course, Hazel's crush on one of the popular guys in school.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own PJO or HoO!_

__"You crush on Drake who crushes on Penelope who _you believe_ (he said it in a tone which means I don't believe that) crushes on me and I crush on some one else (he hid a blush). How crazy is that?" Sammy asked. And it even goes in a circle since he liked Hazel. She was nice, no matter what cursed jewels she had with her. How was getting cursed jewels her fault?

"Kind of, I guess. Messed up, isn't it? Bet you wish you never came here now," Hazel told him.

Sammy rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I came here." And meet you, he added in his head. He would not flirt with Hazel when she liked some one else. Hazel didn't understand of course.

"Wait a sec, I'll be right back," Sammy told him. If he was right, he thought, he was on a good side with everyone here, except maybe Penelope who was angry at him. Or pretending to be, according to Hazel. Whatever, he thought. How could Hazel think that he would like one of those shallow popular I-love-myself-best girls?

Sammy let his thoughts drift to how possibly to get Drake to sit with them and then leave him alone with Hazel when he reached the table, having no time to think, he blurted out, "Hey, Drake, want to come over and sit with me today?" Drake stood up immediately and followed him, leaving Sammy a little shaken and baffled. He was expecting some argument or rejection.

See, even though Sammy wasn't hanging out with the popular gang, the school had this idea that he was the I'll-make-my-own-popular-gang person, and concluded that Drake was the first invitation. Drake, having this idea as well, agreed without the slightest hesitation. Sammy didn't really care either way, as long as Drake came with him. Hazel had noticed what he was doing and glared at him.

When he sat beside her, letting Drake sit directly opposite her, she hissed, "I wasn't ready. I look terrible in this clothes."

Sammy rolled his eyes. _Girls_, he thought. "You look fine," he murmured back before turning to Drake and starting an easy conversation. Drake was even fine with Hazel talking, which was good. Soon enough, as Sammy had hoped, Drake realized what a beautiful and kind person Hazel was. He was staring straight into her eyes whereas Hazel was avoiding eye contact, obviously shy.

Sammy smiled slightly thinking, now's the time. "Hey guys," he said. "Need to go to the loo. I'll be back soon." He walked away without consent, leaving Hazel glaring at his back for a few seconds before turning to Drake.

"Oh, umm..." Hazel muttered shyly, turning red.

Drake smiled at her, "Are you free this Saturday?"

Hazel stared into his blue eyes for a few seconds before answering, "Umm... yeah, I guess."

Drake's grin when wider, if possible. "Meet you at the fountain." That was when the bell ring for the next class and Sammy came rushing back to get his stuff for the next lesson, not looking at either Hazel or Drake. Drake gave her another smile and a peck on the cheek and Sammy finally looked at her and winked. _Good Luck_, he mouthed to her.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own PJO or HoO! Thank You all the wonderful replies._

Tears flowed freely from her eyes as Hazel leaned onto Sammy's shoulder, crying. Sammy pats her back, trying to comfort her, but there was a frown etched clearly on his face. He had thought that Drake really did like Hazel but Drake was just using Hazel to get Penelope to like him, and it worked like a charm, for about 10 minutes before Penelope dumped him again. It was his fault, all his fault, he let Drake close to Hazel. He led to Drake success.

"Hazel," He whispered. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't know he would do that." Hazel's sob got louder and she clutched onto his shirt tightly. "Hazel, I'm not going to leave until you stop crying. I promise," he murmured quietly to her in a soothing tone. Hazel did not stop crying but soon enough, she was curled peacefully into his lap.

Sammy sighed as he looked at Hazel's pretty face. "I love you," he told her quietly.

Hazel jumped straight up and sat in front of him. "You were saying," she asked, as quiet as he was.

Sammy blushed. She was supposed to sleep. She was supposed to love Drake. She wasn't supposed to hear him. She wasn't supposed to reply. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't reply.

When he finally had the courage to murmur_ I love you_ again, she was fast asleep in his lap, this time, tears slipping out of her eyes. She had thought maybe, maybe she still had someone. Not any more, or so she thought. Sammy sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He was one unlucky kid, he thought.

The next morning, Hazel awoke in a stable. It was a Sunday, she remembered, but how she got here...  
>Oh gods, she thought. Stables. She was in a place where...<p>

She turned around and right in front was millions of horses, well, not millions but the most she had ever seen. Her eyes widened in surprise. She had never told anyone about her loves for horses except Sammy. And Sammy was a black as well, there was no way they'd let him in a whites only place.

Sammy did step in, much to her surprise. He grinned at her and asked, "Want to ride a horse?

Hazel smiled and stepped slightly forward before pouncing straight at him. He nearly fell at the sudden weight thrown on him. "Whoa, Hazel, whoa," he murmured. "I still have about five more horses to clean, you know?"

"You... you work here?" Hazel asked. Sammy nodded. "Can I... May I... help?" She couldn't keep hope out of her voice.

"Hmm... may my best friend help? Interesting question," he pretended to ponder. "I don't see why not, to be honest..." His was in mid-sentence when Hazel had already rushed over stroking one of the horses. Sammy smiled to himself, watching her as she moved around, stroking the horses. He could've spent forever staring at her if she had not called him over.

"Come on, Sammy, please teach me how to clean them!" she begged. Sammy smiled.

"Of course, my lady," he said giving a small bow and Hazel smacked him lightly on the arm. Soon enough they were working hard, and then after 20 minutes, they were finally done.

"So... so we can ride now?" Hazel asked in disbelief, as though it was too good to be true.

Sammy laughed. "We have 40 minutes to ride," he assured her. As soon as he taught Hazel how to ride, which was in five minutes, Hazel was on and racing so fast Sammy nearly lost her. He didn't care. He liked watching how she move, how she rode, how she, well how she did anything.

Sammy sighed as he looked at his watch. He was late and if Hazel was caught, well, her record wasn't the best. He walked over to Hazel and told her gently, "Hazel, I've got to bring them back now. Next week, okay? Go home first, I'll bring the horses back." There was a slight edge to his voice like he was worried that Hazel would refuse but Hazel did not notice it.

"Sure," she said happily. She leaped gracefully off the horse and handed him the reins. She smiled at him, "Thanks Sammy. You're the best!" She turned and ran straight home. He smiled slightly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. How he wished that he had the same place in Hazel's heart like she had in his.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own PJO or HoO! I thank everyone out there reading this story. I appreciate all encouragements given and comments. :D_

_ Nyx's daughter Thank you! Spanish is cool but sadly, I have no knowledge of it and am trying to learn but oh well, google does NOT teach good sentence structure. Sorry about that... Thank you for giving such a nice comment, I'm flattered! :D_

They were quiet that day as they walked. Hazel told Sammy that she needed to think and he was surprisingly good at being quiet as he was being funny. He walked in silent, slightly behind her so she could not see him and would not be too distracted, although he didn't know she was distracted by him of course. How he didn't know she had no idea. He was so popular there was hardly a girl in school who could keep their eyes off him as he walked by, even when he was sitting with Hazel.

She forced herself to focus instead of thinking of Sammy. She had no idea what the outcome would be if she told him that she loved him. She had given up on popular boys because she realized how stuck up they were. He was the perfect kind of boy, the one every girl wanted. Not the bad boy, but the sweet and kind with a funny side and just enough touch of rebellion too.

But did he even liked her? What if he did not? Would they still be friend? Could she still be his best friend? Was it possible to pretend it didn't happen? Even then, she knew the answer. Any regrets afterwards would not be of any use. Should she confess?

"Hazel," Sammy finally spoke up, breaking her concentration before she could make a decision. She wanted to sigh and complain to him about how he had just broken her concentration. She was so close to the answer, at least that's what she'd like to believe. But instead when she spun around to say so, she met the intensity of his gaze on her as he looked right into her eyes.

"We've arrived at your house, Haze. And for your information, you're beautiful," he told her sincerely and planted his lips onto her forehead and walked away quickly, blushing deeply. The intensity, the sincerity, that would've been enough to leave her frozen. Added to his soft lips and the gently touch plus the tingling sensation even after his lips left her skin.

On impulse, she chased after him. "Sammy," she called, running after him. He swung around, his cheeks still tinged with a slight shade of crimson. Hazel pecked him on his cheek, "I love you." Hazel realized instantly what she did and was more stunned then before, if that was even possible. Embarrassed, Hazel dashed off.

Venus let the scene linger on Sammy this time. He stared into space literally paralysed by her words and her kiss. His hand moved slowly to the spot where she kissed him, swaying slightly. She noticed the red colour of his face and how his eyes seemed so lost, lost in the memory and feeling of the kiss, despite it being just on his cheek. His lips was mouthing what she had said to him.

The scene dissolved and the next was one she had never imagined seeing. She had thought watching her time with Sammy couldn't be any worst but this was plain horrible. She wanted to shut her eyes and look away, anywhere but at the terrible vision.

He was crying. Crying! Sammy never cried as far as she knew. Yes, there were times when he frowned and he looked positively fuming but he was always the stronger one, the positive one, the naughty one, the one who makes the joke, the one who made her smile a million times. But it was happening, he was crying.

What squeezed her heart even more was seeing what he was holding. In his hand was a small hand-made horse. It was sewn with pretty designs on his saddle, in her favourite colour embedded with some of her favourite gems. It was the most gorgeous thing she had set eyes on and it took her a few moments to guess. It was for her except she would never receive it. The note with her name on it made it even clearer.

"Forget her!" his mother stormed him snatching his handiwork away and with a scissors, cut it into pieces. He watched, petrified with horror, as his mother shredded the horse which had taken him months to make picking up the precious gem and taking it, bringing it out to sell. Sammy buried his head in between his legs, tears spilling out of his eyes. Even his final gift for her which was never given was taken away. He couldn't even find the energy to get angry with his mother.

As time past, he grew stronger. But never once did he looked at another girl the same way he had looked at Hazel. Yes, he told some other girls they were pretty, cute, smart, funny or gorgeous but never the word he'd always save for her. _You're beautiful_. The line kept for Hazel only.

When he was 20, he had been told by a satyr, who did not become his friend but instead ran up without pants and just told him because he was scared of Sammy, that he was a child of Hermes. He was old enough so they gave him a choice, Camp or pretending that none of this happened.

He chose the latter and when the satyr looked surprised, he had told the satyr that the reason was simple. He wasn't going to leave this place ever because he lost somebody important here. Memories he wanted to hold dear to his heart. The satyr could not really understand since he was rather young but he reported it to Chiron.

When he turned 30, still single, his father lost it. He had a big argument with his dad and his father got stroke and it was found through check-ups that he had lung cancer. She could tell from the misery and guilt in his eyes that he hadn't meant for that to happen. Instead, he tried to make his father's last moment his best. He married Penelope, just like his father wanted and had a child almost immediately.

Hazel watch as he glared at the young child name Rosalinda by Penelope. She was often called Rose and everyone adored her to no end, showering her with gifts, with exception to Sammy because he loved Hazel. He don't want anything to do with Penelope but he has always been a filial son. She looked as striking as Penelope even at the youngest age but she had a terrible temper, especially since she was always spoilt by her family. She was probably going to be one of the popular girls just like Penelope had been, since both Penelope and Sammy were stunning.

After five years, the second child, Esperanza, was born even though Sammy's father was dead. This child was a mistake in his eyes, a pure error. She was his child but it only happened because he was drunk. He would never allow a second child, especially since he detested the first. He had wanted to ask her to find some way to get rid of it but he knew that Penelope would not give in. The only strings she had on him were the children, the more the better, and even she knew that. Although of course, she would never be that thick-skinned to admit it.

The next child was even prettier than the first, if that was even possible. She was adorable, but she had the same rebellion streak that Sammy had, or used to have. It was like he had given up on life itself and all she could see in his eyes were defeat and hatred. She didn't like it this way. This rebellion streak seemed to push her apart from the family because she hated them. She hated the way her mother told her she was as bad as her father, the way her grandmother scolded her for misbehaving, the way her sister pushed her down and bullied her, the way her father glared at her like she was some kind of monster.

It was when she was two years old when Sammy's thin line of sanity broke. He lunged at her and strangled and she would've died, since Penelope had brought Rosa for school. Hazel was sure that she remembered correctly that Leo's mum was Esperanza Valdez, she could not have died, right?

She remembered correctly. Hephaestus had appeared, pulling Sammy off Esperanza. He knew he shouldn't interfere with mortal affairs but some are so unjust he couldn't help himself. Sammy took control of himself, but he was shaking, badly. Hephaestus shook his head and looked at him. "Would you really kill your own child?"

"No one cares for her. It would be better for her," Sammy said tonelessly but even he knew it was an excuse. he just could not take hold on himself after all that's happened. Little Esperanza looked up at the two big figures lumbering over her, her eyes wide, not the slightest of fear but more of curiosity and interest. In fact, there was even a little excitement in there.

Hephaestus sighed, knowing what he said next would be totally against the rules but he said it anyway. "I'll watch over her. You decide your own fate." Part of him could guess what he wanted but he didn't want to say it out loud, in case it would encourage him to want it even more. Perhaps he might have a little hope left and not...

"Death," Sammy replied calmly. Hazel was positively horrified by the thought. Was Venus really going to show her how Sammy Valdez died. Hephaestus sighed and waved his hand over tiny Esperanza who was still looking curiously.

"I'll watch over her. You... better hope you get rebirth." Aphrodite waved her hands immediately over the projected screen, not wanting to see the scene herself. Aphrodite looked meaningfully at Hazel, hoping that she could see how much Sammy/Leo or whoever else he was loved her.

Hazel took a shaky breath. She had not needed to see how her best friend died, or how she refused his love in the first life, picking that Roman praetor. She sighed. She really seemed to have owed Leo a lot. But wouldn't it hurt Frank more to lose her. It's not like Leo remembered all three of his lives. It can't be that hard for him when he knew her for a shorter period of time, right?


	7. Chapter 7

_Yes, of course I do not own PJO... Please enjoy the story and review (hopeful) :P Finally, the last chapter is out! Thank you for being patient with me and I hoped that you enjoyed the story :D  
><em>

Aphrodite chose that time, the time she really needed to brainstorm, to show her more about Leo's miserable life, the parts where he never told anyone. Not that Leo was a miserable person but the Fates were pretty terrible to him, which just made her feel worst. Argh, this was getting more and more frustrating by seconds.

The screen appeared again and this time, it was a scene of little Leo being taken care by that horrible aunt of his, Aunt Rosa. She had hit Leo hard on the head for simply falling down in his cradle. What kind of person hits a nephew for simply falling down? Shouldn't she be concerned or at least helping pick him up or something? Apparently, not in her opinion. Hazel had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the annoying screen-adult.

The scene shifted again, this time to the very scene that up till this day, Leo still couldn't talk about. It was like watching one of those things that they called horror movie. You knew what was going to happen but there was no way of stopping it from happening and a horrified Hazel watched as the fire burned. And that monster of an aunt called him a devil? Hazel was starting to think this aunt of Leo's need a mental check-up.

The screen changed. This time, Hazel watched as a eleven year old little boy picked up his heavy bag and started walking back to his dormitory in the school. When it seemed like he was about to reach his room, five burly boys, each at least twice the size of Leo surrounded him.

"Come on," what seemed like the ugliest of the five called out to Leo. "Having a little less money can't harm you." He lifted his heavy hand and held it out to Leo indicating that Leo should hand over his wallet. When Leo looked back at the bully hesitantly, the bully glared right at him. "Not like you have a mother to give the money to, right? Just hand it over, boy!" The voice was almost a growl already and a frightened little Leo handed him the money. That night, Leo didn't have dinner.

They came daily, each day taking hard-earned money from Leo and not caring that he seemed to be growing skinnier and skinnier. Finally, unable to take the hunger anymore, Leo ran. He planned everything perfectly and his plan was absolutely foolproof. A plan worthy of Minerva, or Vul... Hephaestus she should say.

Then it changed to when Leo was thirteen. He seemed to hold his ground a little more firmer, looking more confident but knowing Leo for so long, Hazel could tell that it was just the look. Deep in his eyes, she could see how fragile, how broken this boy actually was.

But this time, he joked. He laughed, he flirt, he played, he rebelled and he did everything like any normal teenage boy would. So normal that it should have been suspicious. No one seemed to notice, though. They laughed at his joke they, they hung out with him, talked about girls with him and occasionally, rebelled against teachers playfully with him. Nothing seemed out of place.

However, when the place begun feeling like home, Leo ran. He didn't want a home. He didn't trust a home. He didn't want another place where he might have to lose another person, didn't want to care because that would mean being hurt again. So he ran, again and again.

Aphrodite's hand waved again and this time the scene changed to Camp Jupiter. With a start, Hazel realize that this was what was happening right now. Hazel heard herself scream and with a puzzled expression, she turned to her.

Aphrodite giggled, a relaxed emotion the first time since the whole visit and it made Hazel want to smile, until her scowl returned of course. "That's a fake," Aphrodite told her.

The screen split into two. One showed Leo bolting right up at the scream and getting dressed as quickly as possible (actually within 5 seconds, Hazel was impressed), he dashed out to the lake where the scream was heard. On the other side, Frank had lazily stretched and taking his time, he got dressed (5 minutes, Hazel was a bit pissed with her supposed to be lover now) and strolled out of his room towards the lake.

Leo was still there, searching up and down, determined to make sure Hazel was safe but when Frank saw him, Frank scowled. Without thinking, Frank shoved Leo and Leo tumbled, almost into the lake. Frank glared at Leo and with a menacing growl that Hazel have never heard from him, he told Leo, "She's mine!" Leo backed off, naturally into the bush, pretending that he have returned to his room.

Hazel stared at the on-screen Frank in disbelief. Since when did he become so possessive and so... so unbelievably dominating plus hostile towards Leo. This was not at all the Frank Zhang she had met in the past.

Finally, after barely two minutes of skimming around the area, Frank returned to his room, lying on top of the bunk without a second thought and fell asleep easily, without any worry for Hazel at all. You would not want to be next to Hazel right now for she was practically fuming at herself for being dumb enough to be his friend.

Meanwhile, Leo crept out of his hiding place and searched he searched the whole lake, covering every spot and then ran around the whole camp at least thrice before returning to his room with a worried frown. Leo Valdez tossed and turn for another thirty minutes or so before he fell into an uneasy sleep due to exhaustion.

Satisfied with the result and Hazel's expression it seemed, the Goddess was ready to go. With another wave, the screen was gone and smiling, Aphrodite gave her another meaningful look, as though saying you've seen their true colour, the choice is yours.

Hazel awoke with a start. Had that dream been real? Of course it was, she chided herself. No one would dream of a goddess unless they wanted you to dream of them. It could be good she supposed, like when Poseidon sent Percy a dream to tell him yes, Annabeth had his approval. Or it could be as bad as hers it seemed.

If everything really had been true, Leo should have a slight bruise on his left arm, yes that was where he fell when Frank pushed him. If he did, there was no doubt who she was going to choose... if not, she supposed she could ask Piper to help.

Just her luck it seemed, she was seated on Leo's right and no matter how Hazel twisted and turned, there was absolutely no way that she could see his left arm. That particular breakfast, everyone seemed to have developed a special interest for her, all of them turning to her at some point of time. She was starting to get really annoyed. Yes, she was going to make her decision between Frank and Leo today. Big deal, stop staring already. With a sigh, she realized that it was big deal.

Leo didn't turn to her, she noted. He joked and laughed, even teased her occasionally but he never turned to her. She could see his eyes though and behind the laughter, she saw its true colours. She saw the glazed empty look. Leo seemed to already believe that Hazel was going to choose Frank and she still had no choice. Frank on the other hand was smiling at her confidently. Oh wow, the modest baby man seemed to have completely changed already.

When the long dreadful breakfast have finally ended and the utensils have disappeared, the whole of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood turned to her. Great, she thought, you have all the attention you ever wanted. This must have been how Jason felt a month ago when it was his turn to decide. Jason looked confident though and as a Roman, she probably should. She forced on a cold, regal face.

On sudden impulse, Hazel stood up. She knew she was supposed to walk to the front of the tables but she didn't. Hazel walked to the back of the table where she managed to sneak a glance at Leo's left arm. Bruise, in place.

When she reached the front, or the back she should say, the whole area was quiet, staring at her. She could still see Leo's blank, hopeless face and Frank's happy, confident one which only seemed to prove that she was making the right choice.

"Both of you have been great friends of equal value to me up to this point and now, I have to make a decision. I hope my decision will not bring quarrels between the both of you," she gave Frank a meaningful glance, "or the two Camps," she tilted her head towards the Romans, the ones more likely to fight.

"I would apologise to the one that I didn't pick but I hope you understand that I do have my reason because the person whom I truly love is," there were no drumrolls, no catcall but the silence seemed to be screaming in her ear and it was truly frightful (she was wondering how Jason and Reyna do it all the time), "Leo."

Camp Half-Blook rose and cheered and Percy patted Leo on the back. Piper had laughed a secretive laugh, as though she had known all along that Hazel was going to choose Leo and Jason just gave her a confused grin, like her choice was strange. Leo was absolutely stunned and Frank on the other side was scowling.

But it all didn't matter in the end because when she returned to Leo and he had hugged her, she had told him what he had always wanted to hear, just three little words, "I love you."

Because Hazel had seen the light and Hazel did not want to leave such a kind and faithful person ever again. She couldn't deny him of his love even in his last life because she had finally realized that she did love him and giving someone you love eternity of put offs didn't seem to be the right thing to do. It wasn't (in case you were wondering).


End file.
